Drunk confession
by Elaina96
Summary: Raven was enjoying a peaceful night in; the boy's were out doing a boy's night in town, drinking and such, and Starfire was invited to a slumber party with some of the other Titan girls.Raven was invited too but politely declined; she knew she wouldn't get another opportunity like this again, to have the whole tower to herself. BBRAE OneShot art by rotten-jelly-babie


Drunk confession.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Starfire asked again as she stood in Raven's doorway.

"Slumber parties aren't my thing, and I much rather stay here and have the tower to myself."

"Well you could always stop by if you change your mind." Starfire encouraged before walking away.

She would actually consider going to make Starfire happy if the boys didn't so happen to be gone for most of the night. Now there was nothing to interrupt her leisure. Raven walked to her window and watched as Starfire was picked up in the Titan East car and drove off. "Finally." She breathed, now it was peaceful relaxation time.

The boys had left about an hour ago and she knew they wouldn't be back until midnight at the least, and now that she finally got Starfire out the door there was nothing stopping her alone time.

Raven walked to the main room and turned on the stereo; with no one to abject or tease, she was actually able to listen to some of her calm rhythm music. It was about 7:00 so she decided to make herself some soup for supper and her usual tea. Raven smiled as she sat at the kitchen table, eating her soup, drinking her tea, reading her novel, and listening to her music. It was already proving to be a perfect night.

At 10:00 Raven headed towards her room, changed into her pajamas and cuddled into bed with her novel. She sighed happily as she opened up her book, but before she could start reading there was a loud noise. She let out a long sigh as she heard the door to the tower open along with a rustle of bickering, stomping, and singing; the boys where back. "Well it was nice while it lasted." She sighed as her eyes fell back down on the pages of her book, but she found she was reading the same sentence over and over with every crash she heard outside her room. She gripped the sides of her book in frustration when she heard a rapid knocking on her door. She sighed heavily in annoyance as she slammed her book shut and got out of bed. She stomped to the door and abruptly opened it. "What?!" She barked.

"Heeeeyyy Raeee…" Beast Boy slurred.

Raven glared. "You guys are back early."

Cyborg stood in the doorway holding up a clearly wasted Beast Boy. "Yeah… well… mister light weight here got himself smashed, and everyone else is still somewhat sober so I'm here dropping him off."

"So why didn't you just drop him off at his room? Why did you bring him to me?"

"We wouldn't want him choking on his own vomit would we?" Cyborg said shoving Beast Boy forward, forcing Raven to awkwardly catch him.

"So your leaving him with me!?" She questioned in horror.

"You are the only one home; you'll be fine, just make sure he falls asleep on his side." Cyborg said before slamming her door. Raven just stared in astonishment at the realization that Cyborg just ditched a drunk Beast Boy on her.

"Celebrate good times come on!" Beast Boy sang as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Oh brother." Raven huffed, still trying to keep him upright.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight, Rae." He smiled.

"Don't call me Rae." She huffed.

"Fine Rae-vin…" He said with a cheesy grin, causing her to roll her eyes. "Come on baby, you know you like it." He flirted.

"UGG!" She shoved him away forcing him to lose his balance and stubble backwards until he hit the wall.

"Feisty." He growled playfully moving his hands.

"You're repulsive." She huffed.

"You know you love me." He grinned and she was about to make a comeback when she saw his face fall as his hand went to cover his mouth.

Raven let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as Beast Boy ran to her bathroom and bent over the toilet. She huffed and slowly followed to make sure his mess stayed in the bowl, but when she looked into the room her empathy suddenly kicked in as she saw his ill face as it rested on the seat. She sighed as she walked up to him and went down to his level, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Come on, you should lay down." She spoke softly, trying to help him up.

"You're so good to me." He said as she slowly walked him out of the bathroom and to her bed.

"There." She sighed as she helped him sit down on the edge of her mattress; she was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

She stared in confusion at his hand holding hers before looking at him. He then let go just to wrap his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Very funny."

"I mean it Raven, I love you."

"Beast Boy, your drunk."

"I'm not that drunk." He defended, gripping her tighter.

"You're hammered." She huffed.

He loosened his grip and looked up at her with big eyes. "That doesn't change anything."

"Beast B-"

"I love you, Raven."

"Will you stop it!" She snapped, shoving him back, but he still had his arms around her and as she pushed he tightened his grip, forcing her to lose her balance and slightly fall on him. She did manage to stop herself from falling on him but she was still over him. Her eyes were wide, but his were half lidded as he leaned in and kissed her.

She quickly pulled away with a gasp and got off him. "What's the matter?" He asked softly, leaning up.

"What's the matter? The matter is you're drunk!" She barked.

"Drunk or not I love you, and I think you love me too."

"Ha, what makes you think that?" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because I just kissed you and you haven't thrown me out the window yet." She opened her mouth to retaliate but no words came to her defense. "And I can hear your heartbeat, and its beating as fast as mine." He said leaning forward, grabbing her hands and slowly pulled her closer as he leaned up and kissed her again.

She pulled away, "Will you stop kissing me?" She demanded, yanking her hands away before sighing. She ran her hand through her hair, "You're drunk!" She stated again.

"Yeah, I'm drunk, but that doesn't change how I feel about you." He said reaching his hand up and caressing the back of her neck, pulling her forward and kissing her for the third time… and I guess third time's the charm because this time she let her eyes close as she kissed back.


End file.
